Bluetooth devices such as Bluetooth speakers, smart phones, smart locks, have become widely used in many applications. Conventionally, a Bluetooth enabled client device, such as a smart phone, may communicate to a Bluetooth device, such as a Bluetooth speaker or headset, within a short communication range, typically less than ten meters inside an indoor area. If a wall is located between the Bluetooth device and the client device, generally the Bluetooth transmission does not penetrate the wall, and as a result, communication may not be established between the Bluetooth device and the client device.
At a given time instant, a Bluetooth device may be controlled by a single client device and may not be controlled by multiple client devices simultaneously. For the Bluetooth device to switch from a current controlling client device to another controlling client device, a user associated with the current controlling client device may need to terminate the connection between the current controlling client device and the Bluetooth device, such that another client device may be paired to the Bluetooth device subsequently to gain control of the Bluetooth device. Moreover, where multiple Bluetooth devices are present and each of the devices is associated with a separate application interface, a user of the client device may have to start multiple different applications in order to control the multiple Bluetooth devices.
Thus, it is desirable to extend the communication range of Bluetooth devices without having to increase the transmission power or production cost of the Bluetooth devices. Further, it is desirable to allow multiple client devices to control the Bluetooth devices simultaneously and, in the meantime, provide a unified application interface for a user to manage the Bluetooth devices.